<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Kiss on the Eye to Replace the Lie by AyyanaJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754815">A Kiss on the Eye to Replace the Lie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyanaJay/pseuds/AyyanaJay'>AyyanaJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, F/M, Female Friendship, Intimacy, Kissing, Learning to sew, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Worth Issues, body praise, overcoming doubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyyanaJay/pseuds/AyyanaJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimitri's first birthday as King is in three days, and Byleth is determined to make something special for him. But despite her skillful accomplishments on the battlefield, the delicate art of sewing seems to elude her grasp. She arranges the help of Annette and Mercedes, her closest friends from the Academy, to hopefully teach her how to craft an accessory Dimitri will be proud to wear. But more than that, she wants to help him see just how cherished and worthy he is as he struggles with the ghosts of his past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Kiss on the Eye to Replace the Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth stared down in doubt at the crookedly sewn patch of fabric in her hands.</p><p>“That’s not bad for a first attempt!” Mercedes was ever bright and cheerful, giving Byleth a sunny smile.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s kind of….quaint!” Annette joined her friend in offering encouragement, but Byleth sighed and set her amateur creation aside.</p><p>She’d pricked her fingers countless times. Despite being able to draw and fire a bow on a soldier in full gallop within a single breath, she seemed to lack the dexterity to accomplish such a simple and menial task like sewing. The thread was finicky and kept slipping out of the eye of the needle, and it was deceptively difficult to make tidy, uniform stitches.</p><p>Meanwhile Mercedes was adding the finishing touches to her own masterpiece, sewing supplies all neatly arranged in a basket beside her feet. Even Annette was making progress on her project, cheerfully humming and tapping her feet to her own tune.</p><p>Byleth had called her two friends together to help her with a special commission. Dimitri’s birthday was in just three days, and she had a personal gift in mind. </p><p>“There, how does this look?” Mercedes held up her finished accessory and carefully examined both sides with a critical eye. After making sure there were no loose threads and all the seams were secure, she handed it to Byleth for final approval.</p><p>Byleth exhaled in awe, running her fingertips over the beautifully sewn fabric. No artisan in Faerghus or beyond could have crafted a piece any lovelier than this. She admired the hand-made eyepatch she’d asked her friend to make. The fabric was a deep, royal blue and was silken to the touch. Mercedes had used a special gilt thread to accent the stitching along the sides, and in the center of the eye covering was sewn an immaculate and shining Crest of Blaiddyd. Dimitri’s crest had always reminded her of a burning star, and even more so when it shone proud and golden against the night-sky colored fabric.</p><p>Dimitri had been wearing the same drab black patch since the war ended, and she knew the material was scratchy and worn. She had tried to convince him that he no longer needed it, but it had become a bit of a security habit for him. He grew awkward and hesitant when the subject came up, and she had quickly realized it was more than just an accessory that covered a physical scar.</p><p>The best thing she could do to help empower him, she decided, was to commission an eye covering truly fit for a King. One he would be proud to wear. She could have hired any of the fine craftsmen in the Kingdom, but she wanted it to be personal. In the days of the Blue Lion house, Mercedes had a reputation for having a magical touch when it came to sewing, and had even attempted to teach Dimitri to sew.</p><p>Now it was her turn to learn, Byleth had decided. While she couldn’t hope to craft a patch anywhere near as glorious as the one she now held admiringly in her hands, she still wanted to be able to make a simpler piece, fit for less royal occasions.</p><p>Yet even that seemed to be outside her grasp. She had started on a new patch of fabric and shaped the edges, but once it came to sewing them down, she struggled to get into a rhythm of even, precise stitches. She didn’t want to settle for good enough, she wanted a piece that was fit for her love to wear with dignity, not something he would keep out of sentimental pity. </p><p>“This might sound funny coming from an overachiever like me,” Annete spoke up, “but maybe you’re putting too much pressure on yourself? You’ve only been practicing for a few hours, now.”</p><p>Mercedes nodded in agreement. “You’re definitely making progress, but it’s not fair to yourself to assume you’ll get everything perfect on the first few tries.”</p><p>Byleth let out a sigh of resignation and cast an eye to her pile of discarded patches. It was far from her first attempt, but she knew what they meant.</p><p>Her father hadn’t taught her any crafting skills. Their life had never been “domestic,” and Jeralt lacked the finesse or interest to bother making any attempt at it. When he was teaching her to swing a sword or parry a blow and she’d stumble and tear her clothes, he’d curse and fetch the ancient sewing kit he carried in their packs. Though “kit” was a bit of an exaggeration; he only kept one needle and one color of thread, both of which had seen better days. She’d sit in silence and watch as he awkwardly threaded the needle and patched up the damaged piece of clothing. His stitches were heavy handed and haphazard, and the thin needle looked comical in his large hands. He would always eye the mended clothing with distressed disapproval, but she had never known anything different than his unsightly repairs. To her it was just normal. </p><p>It wasn’t until she started teaching at the Academy that she had seen Mercedes stitching up Dimitri’s cloak one day with loving and precise strokes, and Byleth couldn’t help but pause in awe as she watched Mercedes’ hands deftly make perfect stitch after stitch, leaving the garment as flawless as if it had never been torn.</p><p>But as she stared down at her own unsightly stitches, she couldn’t help but feel a sad smile come to her face. They reminded her so much of her father. She must have inherited her lack of dexterous fingers from him. What she wouldn’t give to sit and watch his coarse hands hold a needle again, hear his softly muttered curses as he tried his best to make her clothing presentable. </p><p>A warm aroma suddenly washed over her, and she looked up to see Mercedes holding out a tray of baked confections. Her friend’s eyes were gentle as she said, “I was saving these until we finished, but I think we could use a snack break.”</p><p>Annette squealed in glee and set aside the fuzzy gloves she had been sewing all morning. “Yay, time for Mercie’s sweets!”</p><p>Grateful for the brief respite, Byleth never failed to be humbled and warmed by Mercedes’ perceptiveness. It was one of the reasons she knew her friend would create the perfect accessory fit for Dimitri’s tastes. Everything Mercedes did, she did with care and love. Byleth was grateful she had made time to sit and teach her today.</p><p>Though the window panes were frosted over from the deep winter cold outside, their little meeting room was cozy from the flickering flame in the fireplace. Each of the three ladies had claimed a chaise lounge as their own and were currently wrapped up in thick furs and blankets. Mercedes had brought a covered tray of sweets she had baked early that morning and the sweet, yeasty aroma now filled the room as they shared out the goodies.</p><p>Byleth stretched out along the couch, enjoying a bite of the soft, chewy cookie and appreciating the distraction. </p><p>“How are your gloves coming along, Annie?’ Mercedes asked. She took a demure bite of one of her sugared cookies.</p><p>“I’m almost done!” Annette was enjoying her friend’s pastries with much more abandon, leaving a trail of crumbs on the blanket in her lap. “I think I just need to sew a thicker lining inside. Felix goes through so many gloves sparring, I can’t even keep up anymore. This is his third pair this month!” She let out an over-exaggerated sigh and shook her head in mock annoyance. “I threatened him that if he went through one more pair, I was going to make him an embarrassingly silly pair and that’s all he was getting until next year.”</p><p>Byleth laughed and nodded at the fuzzy, bright orange gloves Annette had set aside. “So is that his punishment, then?”</p><p>“They’re certainly colorful!” Mercedes giggled.</p><p>Annette blushed and nibbled down another cookie. “Well, I would feel bad making them too silly, so I just made them out of my favorite color and material instead…”</p><p>“Awww,” Mercedes cooed, putting a hand to her cheek.</p><p>Blush deepening, Annette laughed, and Byleth could see the pleased twinkle in her eyes. She treasured moments like these, lounging with her friends like old times, sharing warmth and good company. </p><p>A new determination filled her, inspired by Annette’s loving devotion, and she pulled herself back up off the chaise. Dusting the crumbs and sugar off her fingers, she threaded a new needle and tried to decide where to start.</p><p>“You know, it took a lot of hard work and practice before I could manage to sew anything decent,” Annette offered, noticing Byleth’s struggle. “Why don’t you start with something simpler?”</p><p>“An eyepatch should be simple,” Byleth sighed in frustration.</p><p>“Maybe so, but Annie’s right,” Mercedes said gently. “I think you’re getting too impatient with yourself. You’re already giving him the one I made, why not make him something different for now? We can keep working on this until you get it perfect with a bit more practice.”</p><p>“That’s a great idea!” Annette chimed in. “This is so much fun, we can keep meeting for craft days when the three of us have time. I miss seeing you guys like this.”</p><p>The suggestion brought a genuine smile to Byleth’s face. Being both the Queen and Archbishop, she had precious little time to spare, but this leisurely day with her friends had made her heart ache, making her realize how parched for companionship outside her duties she was. She was so used to grand, weighty matters that consumed her waking hours that it was true, she had underestimated the importance of simpler things.</p><p>
  <i>Something simple…</i>
</p><p>Mercedes patiently watched her friend, waiting to see if Byleth would come to any realization or direction on her own, before suggesting, “His Majesty wears his hair pulled back now doesn’t he? What about a hair tie?”</p><p>“Isn’t that too simple?” Byleth questioned, raising an eyebrow. After all, any piece of ribbon or leather or cord would work for that. </p><p>“I made one for Felix when his snapped during a sparring match.” Annette had picked her orange gloves back up and was reinforcing the stitching along the finger seams. “He got all embarrassed and huffy and said it was silly, but I swear I haven’t seen him use another one since.” She beamed, clearly proud, an adorable blush on her cheeks from the memory.</p><p>“I’m sure he’ll be delighted that it came from you, and I’ll teach you how to sew a nice quality ribbon.” Mercedes picked up her sewing basket and moved to sit beside Byleth. “Here, I still have matching leftover fabric.”</p><p>She patiently instructed Byleth on the delicate art of weaving threads, starting with a few test pieces to help her get the feel for the threading pattern. As the hours passed by, Byleth found herself more relaxed and confident. Mercedes sewed a ribbon alongside her, sharing her technique, pointing out areas of improvement, and encouraging Byleth’s progress. Annette kept them company with a sweet, bouncing song about needles and threads sewing hats for cozy warm heads.</p><p>Servants had entered the lounge parlor twice to offer them tea, refilling their tray of biscuits and cakes each time. The smell of sweet, fruity berries and soothing lavender filled the room, adding to the homey, comforting warmth beside the fire.</p><p>The frost on the window panes had taken on a golden glow, indicating that the sun had begun to set. A chill was creeping into the room as the fire faded lower in the hearth. But Byleth had finally mastered the precision and stitching technique for the ribbon, and now Mercedes was showing her how to add a more personal touch to it.</p><p>“Your seams look great,” Mercedes enthused, examining the finished ribbon length. “Nice and tidy. If you watch how I do it, I’ll show you how to cross-stitch a pattern with the gold thread.”</p><p>Byleth watched with intense focus and concentration as her friend made a beautiful pattern on her own piece, stitching back and forth to create a sort of cross hatch design. Byleth followed suit, surprising herself at how much she’d progressed during the day. When she was finished, she placed her hair tie next to Mercedes’ mastercrafted eye patch, and breathed a sigh of pleasant astonishment.</p><p>The two accessories went together beautifully. Byleth had used the same deep blue fabric base as the patch, and accented the ribbon with a bright golden cross-hatch that zig-zagged down its length. It looked like a matching set. Admiring them side by side, she couldn’t contain the pride that welled up in her chest.</p><p>Annette tossed off the blankets wrapping her and came over to admire their work. “They look so good! I bet His Majesty will be speechless with delight when you give them to him!”</p><p>Her friends poured encouragement and praise over her, and she couldn’t help but blush with pleasure. This was something she would be truly proud to give Dimitri for his birthday.</p><p>As the sun sank lower and the evening grew colder, she hugged her friends a fond farewell with promises that she would see them again on the eve of Dimitri’s birthday celebration. The days couldn’t pass swiftly enough until then.</p><p> </p><p>-----------~~~~~~~~~----------------------~~~~~~~~~-----------</p><p> </p><p>The morning of Dimitiri’s birthday finally arrived, and Byleth awoke with excitement fluttering in her stomach. The room was still dark and dim, but early morning light filtered in from the cracks beneath the wall-to-floor curtains. She inhaled deeply and indulged in a full body stretch, her neck and back protesting in sharp little pops and crackles. The sheets beside her rustled and she knew Dimitri was awake as well. Turning on her side to face him, she snuggled back down into her pillow and smiled. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Good morning, love.” His voice was still sleepy. </p><p>She leaned over and met his lips in a kiss, inhaling the scent of his natural musk. His skin was warm and inviting and she slid closer, cuddling against him. “Happy Birthday,” she murmured against his chest.</p><p>He acknowledged her with a pleased sound and pulled her closer still, wrapping his arms around her back. She adored his firm embrace; arms that protected and clung to her, always seeking her warmth. His heart beat in rhythm against her chest and she relished the feel of it, a beautiful symphony of vibration against the stillness of her own. She would have been satisfied just lounging all day in the heat of his embrace. The tempo of his heartbeat slowly increased, however, and he drew her back just far enough to greet her with another kiss. His lips were rough and dry from the cold air, but so were her own. Soft skin was a luxury in Faerghus, one that required constant pampering and dedication, and neither of them had time for that.</p><p>He tilted his head and kissed her longer, deeper, the taste of him threatening to chase away all productive thoughts from her mind. Shifting his weight, he rolled on top of her and placed a fervent kiss below her ear. With unhurried tenderness he ran his lips along her cheek, brushing them onto her nose, and back down along her jawline. </p><p>“I have a gift for you,” she said playfully, squirming under his weight. A devious grin broke on his face and she laughed. “Not like that.”</p><p>“No?” She could feel the smile still on his lips as he pressed a hot kiss to her neck. His voice was a low growl against her skin. “Better than this?” </p><p>The tip of his tongue ghosted across her skin, leaving tingling goosebumps. Though they were beneath the comfort of heavy blankets, the air was still crisp with winter chill, and the warmth of Dimitri’s breath against her neck brought waves of bliss that made her ache to be consumed by his ardent heat. </p><p>But she had a plan for today, and she used his amorous distraction against him. Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and flexed, using her own strength to flip him and reverse their positions. Now she sat smugly on top, straddling his waist.</p><p>“I worked hard on your gift,” she said with a touch of self-satisfaction. </p><p>He stared up at her with headiness still clouding his eye, chest rising and falling in heavy breaths. But she could tell he was trying to behave and indulge her excitement. He settled for reaching around to caress the small of her back with his thumbs.</p><p>“Is that what you’ve been up to, hiding away with Annette and Mercedes?” His tone was light and joking. “Seteth has been frantic for your attention. I’ve had to send him on so many fruitless goose chases that if I weren’t King, I’m sure he’d have me excommunicated for obstructing official Church business.”</p><p>Byleth gave a hearty laugh and beamed down at him. “My Savior King.”</p><p>They held each other’s gaze. Dimitri’s eye reflected an endless pool of adoration that made her heart feel like it had pegasus wings. His thumbs moved from caressing soft circles on her back to gliding lower and kneading, causing her back to arch ever so slightly. He was making it difficult to keep her own breathing under control. </p><p>But she supposed… </p><p>She could still present him his gift <i>after</i> they had worked off the morning chill...</p><p>Giving in, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the deep, ragged scar along his eye. The scar tissue itself was smooth and glossy, and she loved how it felt against her lips, though the raised skin around it was tough. Another kiss to the corner of his jaw, slow and passionate. Affection welled in her chest, and a thousand kisses could never come close to expressing the depth of her love for this man. </p><p>Her hands joined in his and he held her steady as she trailed a line of kisses down his chest. She brushed her lips over every scar, every dip and pockmark, tracing their outlines with the tip of her tongue. Two concave wounds on the right side of his chest, a relic from his lost years. A thin gash between his ribs, no doubt from a dagger that had penetrated just inches below his heart. He clenched her hands tighter when she pressed a long, possessive kiss to the spot. These terrible, beautiful wounds that had been left on his body would forever remind him of old pain and sorrow. Not a day would go by that she wouldn’t strive to show him how worthy of love he was.</p><p>The heady sound of their off-tempo breathing filled her head, chests rising and falling with increasingly wild abandon. Every sensation became sharper. The powerful grip of his fingers around her own, the smell of sweat starting to bead on their bodies, the intoxicating warmth of their damp skin pressed seamlessly against each other. Her kisses grew more impassioned, leaving a wet slickness from her tongue as she kissed down his core, around his navel, leaving goosebumps prickling his skin. Shifting her hips, she kissed lower still….</p><p>Until a sharp knock on their bedchamber door shocked the breath out of her lungs.</p><p>She sat bolt upright, cheeks searing from the mounting heat of tension, and Dimitri groaned beneath her. </p><p>“Who in Ailell is at our chamber door before the sun is even up?” she hissed.</p><p>“I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, Your Grace,” a muffled, nondescript voice sounded from behind the door. “Seteth is here to discuss the day’s schedule with your Grace and he….insists on not being turned away.”</p><p>The pounding of the pulse in her head left her dizzy as she panted, struggling to come down from the state of her heightened affections.</p><p>“I’m going to have him quartered,” Byleth said between gritted teeth.</p><p>Dimitri let out a ragged sigh, voice still hoarse with desire. “Not if I kill him first.”</p><p>Slick with fast cooling sweat, they were by no means fit for a Court appearance right now. With a groan, Byleth swung her hips off her beloved and tossed the layers of blankets aside. They would both need a cold dip in the wash basin, if the winter air didn’t cool their unsatisfied passion first. Summoning as much grace as she could muster, she called back to the unlucky messenger. </p><p>“Inform Seteth I will meet him when I have finished dressing for the day.”</p><p>An awkward shuffling of feet echoed outside the door, followed by a long pause. “He um, insists it’s urgent.”</p><p>Sucking in a sharp inhale, Byleth slid off the bed and padded across the cold floor with quick, silent footsteps. She fetched her dressing gown from the wardrobe, wrapping it tightly around her, and reached up and plucked her inherited Archbishop headdress from the faceless mannequin. Placing the imposing crown soundly on her head, she dragged her fingers through her hair and padded bare-foot over to the chamber door. </p><p>Yanking open the double doors with far more strength than necessary, her sudden, unannounced appearance caused the messenger boy to flinch in shock. She tilted her chin up and looked down at him with a chilling stare she had learned from Rhea. It was an unwavering, unblinking gaze that inspired awe and respect, with often just a hint of fear. </p><p>“You may inform Seteth that I, the Queen Archbishop, shall meet him in the audience chamber at my convenience, within the hour. If that is not satisfactory I shall gladly have Dedue escort him to the palace steps, where he may await me in the cold embrace of the winter morning. Have I made myself clear?”</p><p>The young man quaked before her and nodded, backing away. “Perfectly, Your Grace, I will uhm, inform him at once. Forgive my intrusion.” </p><p>He scurried back down the hall, and Byleth exhaled an exasperated sigh. She would have felt bad for pulling the Rhea act, had her lips not still been tingling from the lingering heat of Dimitri’s skin, his taste still upon her tongue. Closing the doors with a resounding bang, she removed the headpiece and set it aside.</p><p>“Impressive,” Dimitri chuckled. He was up now as well, washing his face in the sink basin. “Sometimes I forget how truly terrifying you can be when you want to.”</p><p>She blushed, a touch embarrassed by her brusqueness. “I’ll make sure he’s compensated later.” Everyone was quick to dictate her time when all she wanted was to steal a few moments away to celebrate with her love.</p><p>Snickering, he pulled her to his side and smooched an exaggerated kiss to her hair. “Despite the interruption, it was still a wonderful way to say good morning.”</p><p>Since their time was already in high demand, they set about dressing for the day. Several celebrations were planned, and all their friends and allies would be attending. It would be far from relaxing, to be sure, but the Kingdom’s nobility and people had insisted on a grand feast and festivities that would likely last through the night. After all, it was Dimitri’s first birthday as their newly crowned Savior King.</p><p>Byleth brushed out her long hair with the pearly, hand carved ivory comb Dorothea and Manuela had gifted her for her wedding. She disliked wearing the gaudy Archbishop’s crown, but it would be expected today. It suited Rhea’s aloof, untouchable aura of holiness, a halo of cold, gilded sunshine above her head, but it made Byleth feel like an otherworldly icon rather than a person. True, she had been gifted the power of the goddess, but she wasn’t omnipotent, nor did she have any desire to present herself as such. The only worship she desired were the intimate vows of love she and Dimitri had pledged to each other.</p><p>When she had finished dressing she walked over to the windows and drew the curtains aside, letting the faint warmth of the sunshine against the frosty panes filter into their chamber. The sun had still not fully risen, casting long, golden shadows on the brilliant white snow beneath it. Even if they hadn’t been allowed a comforting, slow morning, the glorious sight of the dawning day cheered her heart and mood.</p><p>Now, she could finally give Dimitri his gift. </p><p>She retrieved the small, navy-colored box she had wrapped from within a drawer in her nightstand. Tip-toeing over to Dimitri, she presented it to him with a playful hum.</p><p>“Ahh, the gift!” his voice was slightly bemused, but she could tell from the fondness in his eye that he was pleased.</p><p>Suddenly nervous, she watched as he unwrapped it, fingers clasped behind her back.</p><p>When he revealed the contents inside the box, he arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. His expression was stoic and inscrutable as he stared down at it. </p><p>Byleth twisted her fingers as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>“What’s this?” from the low timbre of his voice, she could sense a hint of distress.</p><p>“A new covering for your eye,” she kept the nerves out of her voice and held her chin higher. “One fit for a King.”</p><p>“Love…” he trailed off, gingerly picking up the ornately crafted eye patch and turning it over in his palm. “I don’t…” She could see a thousand ghosts whispering from behind the pained look in his eye.</p><p>The oppressive weight that slowly darkened the room and settled over his countenance panged her heart. Extending her arms, she brushed her fingertips along his cheeks, then cupped his face between her hands. Bringing his forehead down gently to nuzzle against hers, she held him close, sharing her silence and warmth. They remained like that for several heartbeats, until Dimitri hesitantly reached up and placed his rough, trembling hands over hers.</p><p>“I don’t deserve such a gift.” His voice wavered, thick with emotion. “Not for this-- not for this scar.”</p><p>Brushing his hair back with gentle fingers, she pressed her lips to the disfigured eye that caused him so much torment. </p><p>“I don’t deserve to cover this…sin, with trappings fit for a King.” </p><p>Taking his face in her hands again, she pulled him back just enough to look in his eye. “You are a King. Inside and outside. And you do deserve to feel like one.” She traced her fingers along the outline of his scar and down his eyelid. “You’ve been wearing that old patch since the War ended, and I know it irritates your skin.” </p><p>Shadows still haunted the corner of his eye, the lines in his face drawn tight. With all the tenderness she could convey, she gently ran the pads of her thumbs in a slow, soothing caress along his cheeks. “I had Mercedes make this for you herself. We both wanted something you would be proud to wear.”</p><p>She continued lovingly stroking his face, smoothing out the hard edges left by the self-loathing that still clung to the darkest corners of his mind. Slowly, the tension in his jaw faded, the trembling left his hands, and she could see him starting to breathe a bit easier. He gazed down again at the blue fabric emblazoned with his golden crest. </p><p>“It’s up to you if you’re ready to leave it behind.” She understood the mental step it was taking to relinquish the safety and shame of the past he’d grown accustomed to hiding behind. This was one more separation, one more step into a future that seemed too bright after the darkness of the grave.</p><p>Running his thumb over the silken eyepatch, a glimmer of light rekindled in his eyes.  “The three of you spent all day making this as a gift for me?”</p><p>“We did.” She took his free hand in both of her own and massaged her thumbs along the backside of his palm. “And we didn’t just make it for a ‘King’, but for you. Dimitri. Their dear friend, and my beloved husband. Because we cherish you.”</p><p>Emotion shone damp in his eye, and a boyish softness at last brightened his face, melting away the torment that had frozen his heart. He lifted his head and smiled with such genuine warmth that it relieved her worries . “May I try it on?”</p><p>He sat on the edge of the bed as Byleth perched behind him. She slipped the new eyepatch over his eye and secured it, tucking the ties under his hair. “You haven’t brushed your hair,” she noted, finding a few tangled strands that tugged against her fingers.</p><p>“I was hoping you would.”</p><p>Humming in contentment, she softly ran her comb through his hair, bringing the mess under control, smoothing out knots and fluffing out any flattened spots. He’d had the raggedness trimmed out of it before his coronation, but otherwise left his hair full and layered. She loved how it sifted through her fingers like golden wheat bending in the breeze, faintly scented of chamomile from his soap. He smiled and closed his eyes as she brushed his hair, all tension leaving his muscles. She took her time, letting him enjoy a few peaceful moments of relaxation.</p><p>When she had combed his fluffy mane until it was soft and sleek, she set the brush aside. Bending over so her lips were against his ear, she whispered, “You didn’t see the gift I made for you.”</p><p>Her breath tickled his ear and reddened his cheeks. Reaching around him, she presented him with the thin ribbon, letting it drape into his hands. His exhale of wonder and appreciation reignited her confidence that had been dampened earlier. </p><p>“It’s beautiful, love. You made this?” He ran it between his fingers, turning it to catch the light on the gold threads.</p><p>“Yes, and it took an embarrassing amount of tries,” she chuckled without mirth. “I’m no seamstress, but I wanted to give you something simple and special you could take with you every day. Something…. just from me.”</p><p>He reached back and drew her hand to his lips with tender fondness. His breath was warm and comforting against her palm. Slipping her free arm around his waist she pulled him into a tight hug from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder. She let the scent from his hair fill her senses as her eyes drifted closed, basking in the heartfelt intimacy they shared. When they could delay no longer, she pecked a kiss to his neck and he reluctantly released her hand, letting his lips glide down her fingers as they slid from his grasp.</p><p>She gathered a handful of his hair at the back of his head, making sure to pull back his longest bangs so they stayed out of his eyes. Taking the gift back from Dimitri, she wrapped his bunch of hair in the blue and gold band, twisting the ribbon around several times before tying it into a loosely draping bow. After giving a few quick tugs and fluffs to his ponytail, she passed him her hand-mirror. Sitting back and nuzzling her chin once again into the crook of his shoulder, she stared at their shared reflection in front of her.</p><p>For once, she saw a hesitant confidence surface in Dimitri’s face. “I really do look like a King,” he breathed.</p><p>Byleth brushed her lips against his ear and smiled. The navy eyepatch was striking against his pale skin and matched the rich, bright blue of his left eye. The glittering gold crest reinforced the proud royalty of his visage. And though he wouldn’t see it, she was pleased at how beautifully the ribbon went with his hair.</p><p>“How do you feel, My King?” Though her tone was teasing, pride bubbled up in her chest to see how much he’d grown, every day leaving a bit more of the past behind and embracing one more step into their future. Perhaps one day he would see himself through her eyes, and fully believe how cherished and worthy he was.</p><p>“I am… humbled,” he said, tracing the outline of the crest on his new accessory. “To think something so simple could hold such meaning.”</p><p>He stared at his reflection a while longer, mixed emotions flickering over his face, before he took a steadying breath and set the mirror aside. Pushing off the bed, he took Byleth’s hand and guided her up beside him. For a moment they simply stood hand in hand, exchanging a wordless gaze of intimate endearment. Dimitri brought both of her hands to his lips, lingering and inhaling the faint scent of mint and lavender she had washed in. Soothing and refreshing, her presence was a balm that buoyed his confidence and inspired his love, not just for the woman he adored, but for himself as well. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Beloved.” She leaned up and took his lips in a kiss. With her skin freshly moisturized, their kiss melded into a soft dance that tasted of cream and vanilla and left them reluctant to part. A breathless moment later, she pulled back and gave a light laugh. “Ready to greet your adoring masses?”</p><p>“With you by my side? Always.” The smile that beamed in his eye was all the warmth she would ever need. He offered his arm as they left their chamber, but instead she took his hand and laced their fingers together. Side by side as equals. The gratifying pride that overflowed from her heart shone bright as the sun on her face.</p><p>As they strode down the palace hall together, Dimitri suddenly gave a devilish, low chuckle and brought his head down to whisper in her ear. “Though I would very much like to finish greeting you good morning later.”</p><p>Byleth’s laugh echoed off the stone walls, and she thumped their intertwined hands against his side. It was going to be a glorious day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, thanks for reading! I guess to give some thoughts on it, this takes place just a few months after the War ends and Fodlan is unified under Dimitri and Byleth's sovereignty. It's Dimitri's first birthday as King, and his first post-timeskip birthday he's sharing with the people he loves. In my mind, he's still struggling with his past trauma and self-loathing. I wanted to portray Byleth not as someone who "saves" him, but rather as a beloved equal who guides and supports him. When the whispering doubts invade, she's there to lift him up. </p><p>Also, it bothers me that no one in fanfiction or fanart ever headcanons a new eyepatch for him after he becomes King, so I did it myself. This is my take on something fitting for him! I hope you enjoyed my vision, I know everyone has their own flavor of Dimileth! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>